


Heartbeat

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between two lovers whose hearts are in different places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

~ Heartbeat ~

She is curled up on her side with her back to him, her face pressed into the pillow as she tries to keep her misery from disturbing his slumber.

He wakes to the sound of her sobs. With no hesitation he reaches for her, wrapping his arm around her waist and nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" he whispers, his sleep-roughened voice promising pleasure.

A bitter laugh escapes her.

"What, my heart?" she asks, her tone laced with equal parts sarcasm and pain.

He is disappointed that the sensuality of the moment is lost on her. He holds her more firmly against him, knowing that even though the sheet is between their bodies she can feel his heart beating strong and steady against her back.

"Does it hurt less when you pretend I'm him?"

He knows the words will hurt her before he says them, but he doesn't know how else to show her that he is hurting too.

She tenses up, but does not answer. One last tear slides down her cheek but her sorrow has for the most part subsided. She is more angry than anything now. How dare he bring that up when she is already upset, when he knows that she is trying so hard to move on with her life...?

He is silent after that as well - offering an apology in the form of a kiss brushed softly against her shoulder, and hoping she will take comfort in the warmth of his embrace and the gentle lullaby of his heartbeat.

~end~


End file.
